Oh God, I'm Doing Imagines!
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Hey guys! I've decided to write you guys some imagines! Just read the message on the first page, then comment what you want! I will write them all as soon as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! **

**I've decided to do one shots and imagines for you guys in my spare time! **

**You need to choose who you want your imagine with, so these are the options you have.**

**1. Riker Lynch**

**2. Ross Lynch**

**3. Rocky Lynch**

**4. Ratliff**

**5. Rydel Lynch**

**6. Laura Marano**

**7. Austin Moon**

**8. Ally Dawson**

**9. Trish De La Rosa**

**10. Dez**

**So if you want an imagine, leave a comment saying…**

**1. Your name**

**2. Who you want your imagine with**

**3. What you want your imagine to be about. E.G. Romance, Friendship**

**Start commenting, and I will post your imagines as soon as I can.**


	2. Leah's Imagine!

**Leah's Imagine**

"Come on Leah!" Dez shouts walking 10 steps in front of you. He asked you a few weeks ago to go to the zoo with him, you agreed immediately when you heard they had penguins. But you couldn't help but think that Dez was just a bit to excited to go.

You've been friends with Dez for as long as you can remember, your mothers had been childhood friends as well, and are always hoping that the two of you would get together, but that never happened. Even though a small part of you wanted it to.

You caught up with Dez at the entrance of the zoo, where he paid for both of you. Without even realising it, your hands linked together and you walked around the zoo, hunting for the penguin enclosure. People look at you both as you walk along, probably because of your unusual clothing. Dez in his green and blue stripy jeans, neon yellow shoes and blue top which had a pugs face on the front. You never understood his style, but no one really understood yours either. You were wearing bright green leggings that had cheetah spots on, and a purple knitted vest your Gran had given you for Christmas.

Finally you reach the penguin enclosure, both of you stare through the glass at the beautiful animals on the other side, your hands still joined together.

"Leah" Dez says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" you reply, looking at him.

"I really like you, I have done for a long time, and I want to be more then friends. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" you say with a smile on your face. You wrap your arms around him and hug him tightly. You couldn't have asked for anything better, being with your favourite guy, around your favourite animal!

**I realised how bad this is! I'm really sorry! **


	3. Dani's Imagine!

**Dani's Imagine **

"Ross, where are you?" you shout. Your boyfriend had been visiting you for the past week, since he had to go on tour with R5. Today was his last day, but you couldn't find him anywhere. "Where are you?" you shout again, looking around in the spare bedroom where Ross had been sleeping.

"No where" a shout voices close by.

"Ross, come out!" you say, looking around the room. You check the wardrobe, but he isn't there.

"No, if you cant find me, I don't have to leave!" he shouts. You know where the voice is coming from now. You lift the covers up, and look under the bed, where you see your blonde haired boyfriend lying on the floor.

"Come out of there" you say with a smile on your face.

"No! I'm not going anywhere" he says like a stubborn child, but you cant help but laugh at him.

"Fine, move up then" you say. He moves to the right and you slide under the bed to join him. "I thought you wanted to go on tour"

"I do, but I don't want to leave you" he says relaxing his head on his arms and staring into your eyes. You shuffle closer to him and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'm going to come and visit you on tour"

"Promise?"

"Promise" you say before kissing him one last time. You both climb out from under the bed and walk down to the tour bus which is waiting outside.


	4. Maya's Imagine!

**Maya's Imagine**

Since it was such a nice day, you and your friends decided to visit the beach. You found a perfect spot, so you laid down your towels and started to sunbathe. After a while, you started to hear shouting from further down the beach. The shouting became louder, so you decided to go check it out, since your friends were happy sunbathing. You walk further down the beach till you spot a blonde haired boy surfing. You stand and watch him for a while when he catches a big wave. Being impressed, you shout over to him.

"Wow! You're an amazing surfer!" you shout over to him. He looks up at you, and loose his balance on the bored, making him fall into the sea. Your face goes red since its you who made him loose his concentration. The boy surfaces from the water and walks onto the sand to join you.

"Thanks" he says, a cute smile on his face. "I'm Ross"

"Maya" you smile back.

The both of you talk for a while, until you remember that your friends are still waiting further down the beach. You don't want to leave, but you tell Ross you had to leave. But he refused to let you go until you had traded numbers. You walk back to your friends with a huge smile on your face.


	5. Jaymee's Imagine!

**Jaymee's Imagine**

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys! We have been R5!" Ross shouts through the microphone before the whole band goes off stage. You had been so happy when your parents had given you R5 concert tickets for your birthday. This could finally be your chance to meet Ross!

You rush outside, where there is already a huge crowed hoping to get a closer look at the band. You gently push through everyone till your at the front of the crowed, and just in time as the band walks out. Everyone is shouting and screaming, you start to join in. People start shoving to the front, trying to reach R5. One person shoves you right in the back, making you fly forward. You fall into some strong arms, saving you from falling to the ground. You stand up, composing yourself before looking at your saviour. You gasp as you realise your looking into the kind brown eyes of Ross Lynch!

"Are you ok?" he asks with a cute smile on his face.

"Y…yes" you stutter, not believing this is actually happening. "Thank you"

"No problem" he says. The two of you talk for a second before he has to go to the tour bus, but not before he gives you his number. The rest of the R5 Family looking on jealously, but happy for you. You couldn't have asked for a better birthday present.


	6. Christina's Imagine!

**Christina's Imagine**

"Ally! Can we please work on the new song!" Austin begged. He had been trying for ages to get closer to Ally, and writing songs with her seemed to be working.

"Fine" she sighs, but a smile was on her face. She never told anyone, but she had been in love with Austin the moment she met him. She didn't even tell her best friend Trish about her secret crush.

They walked up to the practice room together and sat down on the seat at the piano. After playing a few cords, they started to write a new song, but both of them were distracted. Without concentrating, there hands touch. They both look at each other, staring into each others eyes. Neither of them could hold it anymore.

"Ally, I want to be more then your best friend"

"I want to be more then your songwriter" they both admit. They look into each others eyes and smile. Austin leans down and gently kisses her.


	7. Laura's Imagine!

**Laura's Imagine**

"I cant believe its actually over" Ross sighs as he hugs Rani. The whole cast new it was going to happen eventually, but they didn't think it would happen so soon. Austin and Ally was over, they had finished recording the final episode, and it was time to say goodbye. Ross had been dreading this moment, how could he say goodbye to Laura? He had been in love with her ever since the first day on set, but he could never pull up the courage to tell her that. He had already said goodbye to Rani and Calum, he sighed as he walked over to her.

Laura had been crying ever since the called cut on the last scene. This show had been her life for the past few years, and now it was over. She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, especially not Ross. She had always hoped that he would ask her out, but that never happened, and now she had to say goodbye to him. They would still see each other, of course they would, but it wouldn't be the same.

Tears were running down both of there faces as the fall into each others arms.

"I'm going to miss you" Ross says, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm going to miss you too" she sighs, pulling away from the hug, but not fully. She still had her arms wrapped around him. Ross looks down into her eyes, its now or never, he thought to himself. He leans down, resting his head on her forehead, after a few more seconds, he gently presses his lips against hers.

The whole cast of Austin and Ally crowded round them, cheering that Raura had finally happened after all these years.


	8. Cassidy's Imagine!

**Cassidy's Imagine**

"Ross, this is awesome!" you say with a smile on your face as you enter his house for the first time. You had just moved to a new school, and Ross was the first person you met. You quickly became good friends, and this is the first time your going to meet any of his family. As soon as you walk into the living room, you notice a group of people surrounding the TV watching a football game.

"Guys!" Ross shouts, but they don't do anything. "Guys! This is Cassidy!" he shouts, but they are still staring at the screen. He takes a deep sigh before walking over to the TV and switching it off. The group moaning as he does. "This is Cassidy" he shouts over them. They all turn around to see you. A blonde haired girl walks over to you first.

"Hi, I'm Rydel"

"Rocky"

"Ratliff" they all say in order, smiling at you before walking back to the TV and switching the football game back on. Ross sighs before he leads you upstairs to his room.

"I'll be right back" he says before rushing out of the room. Seconds later there is a knock on the door before it opens, revelling another blonde haired boy, you haven't met yet.

"Uh… Sorry, I was looking for Ross" he says, you don't know what to say, so you smile at him.

"I'm Riker by the way" he says walking over to you and taking your hand. "You must be Cassidy" he says before kissing your hand, which makes you blush. The two of you talk for a while and he gives you his number.

"Riker, leave… now" Ross says appearing at the door with two drinks for the both of you. Riker does as he is told and leaves the room. But now without giving you a cheeky wink.

"Sorry about him, did he bother you?" Ross says sitting next to you.

"No, not at all" you say with a smile, your face blushing.


	9. Katy's Imagine!

**Katy's Imagine**

"Ross! Where are you taking me?" you ask as your blonde haired boyfriend drags you down the street. You and Ross had been dating for a few months now, and he had told all his fans about you a couple of weeks ago. They had accepted you better then you thought they would, which made you and Ross very happy.

"It's a surprise!" he says, walking behind you and covering your eyes so you cant see a thing. He directs you round a few corners and up a few streets, but eventually you stop walking. "You ready?" he asks.

"Just show me already" you laugh. Ross uncovers your eyes and you realise your in the restaurant where you first met Ross. It is completely empty, and the whole room is filled with candles.

"Ross, this is amazing" you say with a smile, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I wanted to do something perfect, for the perfect girl" he says, leaning down and kissing your forehead, which makes you blush.


	10. Fiona's Imagine!

**Fiona's Imagine**

"I'm crazy its true, crazy 4 U!"

Then the whole crowed goes crazy, you clap along, smiling at your boyfriend Ryland. You hadn't told the R5 family about the two of you dating, you wanted to keep it a secret for a while, make sure the relationship was working.

"Ok guys, you ready to get LOUD!" Ross shouts through the microphone, about to start the next song, but you hear shouting, stopping the music.

"WAIT!" shouts a voice, then suddenly Ryland comes marching forward. "Before you start the next song, I want you guys to meet someone! You see, I've been dating a girl for a while now, and I think its finally time you guys meet her!" he shouts through the microphone, the crowed going wild. "Fiona, come on stage" he says, smiling at you. You make your way to the front of the stage and join Ryland, his hand linking with yours. "What do you guys think? We're a cute couple right" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" you hear the crowed chant.

"Might as well give them what they want" Ryland whispers to you, a cheeky smile spread across his face as he gently presses his lips against yours.


	11. Lilly's Imagine!

**Lilly's Imagine**

"L…Lilly, I'm scared" Ross stutters as you enter the movie theatre together. He had been begging you for weeks to go see this new horror movie, but now you were actually here, he seemed more scared then you.

"You're the one who wanted to see this movie" you say as you both take your seats in the back row.

"I know, but… I've changed my mine, lets go see that new cartoon movie instead" he says, leaping up from his seat and trying to escape, but you bring him back.

"You have been asking me for weeks to watch this! Just sit down and man up!" you laugh at how childish he can be sometimes. He sits back down in his seat, and takes your hand, squeezes it tightly, even though the movie hasn't even started yet.

After the trailers, the movie begins, and you can sense how scared Ross is already. Whenever something strange happens, he practically leaps out of his seat.

"You know what, I'm not going to put up with you freaking out when something happens, lets go to the cartoon movie" you sigh, taking his hand and leading him out of the theatre. He pays for the tickets and you take your seats in the other theatre. As the movie is about to start, he leans over to you and whispers.

"I love you Lilly" before gently pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
